What A Day
by XxNameless Here For EvermorexX
Summary: WybiexCoraline. Warnings: naughty fingers, other general naughtiness.. I don't own Coraline.


It all started when he finished building his motorcycle.

At eighteen, Wybie had finally grown into his hands and feet; although he still was in possession of a slightly hunched back. He took advantage of his long legs and strode over to the telephone stand in the living room of his grandmother's creaky old home to place a call. The phone rang once, twice, and thrice before an older woman broke the silence from the other side of the line.

"Hello. You've reached the Jones residence. Mrs. Jones speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Jones, this is Wybie. Is Coraline there?"

"Just a second." Wybie could faintly hear Mrs. Jones shouting for her blue-haired progeny to come to the phone. There were a couple seconds of silence before heavy footsteps could be heard and the phone was handed over.

"Hey Wybie! What's up?"

"I finished." Coraline took a couple seconds to catch on.

"You finished?!"

"And I can't take her out for her maiden voyage without my partner in crime, now can I?" Wybie could almost hear her answering grin as she spoke;

"You better not! I'll be right over!" There was a clicking noise from the other end and Wybie went outside to await her arrival. While he waited, his mind was flooded with images of Coraline sitting on his motorcycle… not necessarily wearing very much. He had realized about four years ago that he liked Coraline. He realized last year that that like had turned into the two L's. Love and Lust.

It took Coraline pinching his arm for him to realize she was there and to snap out of his fantasies.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She was almost more excited than he was at the prospect of riding the cycle that he had been building for the past two years. She hopped on and he sat behind her, attempting to focus on the bike rather than on the fact that the girl he had spent the past three plus years dreaming about was in his arms, right in front of him.

He flipped a couple switches, checked a few dials, and they were off.

Coraline whooped with joy at every bump and hill they went over as she was jolted about, Wybie simply was focusing on maintaining control._ She would slap you if you let yourself get turned on while she could see you, let alone _feel _you! _However, his efforts didn't seem to be working too well.

Coraline was enjoying the ride and wanted to share some of her thoughts with Wybie when she was bounced backwards against him. _…What…is that? Is that what I think it is? Mmmm… oh! _She had been savoring the pressure at the base of her spine until another hill caused Wybie's left hand to be dislocated from its place on the handlebar and pushed it up to brush her breast.

Her core throbbed at the contact. She made a little whimper in the back of her throat. He was still touching her breast.

They had stopped in the middle of a clearing in the forest, how or when they got there, she couldn't tell you. She didn't really care as he dragged his fingers across her nipple. Her head fell back and she moaned. She had a dream or two that was similar to this, but nothing compared to the real thing. His other hand trailed down her neck to her right breast where it paused to tweak the nub that was poking against the fabric of her shirt and bra, and then traveled lower. The finger twirled around her bellybutton and slid to her jeans button.

Turning her head, she placed several sucking kisses to his neck while he undid the button that had been obstructing his way. After the button had been undone, she lost all coherent thought.

Wybie decided at that moment that he must be the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. He had the girl of his dreams falling apart on the tips of his fingers. With one more swipe of his thumb, she lost all control and gasped his name.

He kissed her hairline and started up the motorcycle once more. She was still struggling to regain total muscle control when they pulled into her driveway. She smiled at him and stumbled to her door. He blew her a kiss and took off on his bike, leaving her with one thought buzzing about her skull. _What. A. Day._


End file.
